Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing the appearance of the conventional cutting apparatus. The cutting apparatus 10 includes a rail 11 and a slider 12. The slider 12 is secured thereonto a cutting element such as a blade (not shown) and carries the cutting element to slide along the rail 11. After one or more pieces of paper to be cut are placed in the space 111 under the slider 12, the slider 12 is pressed down to have the blade sustain against the paper to be cut. The pressed slider 12 moves to and fro along the rail 11, thereby driving the cutting element to pass through and cut the paper.
Based on the structure of the conventional cutting apparatus, the user has to depress the slider 12 to urge the cutting member downwards to contact with the paper. The downward urging force results in an increased friction force between the slider 12 and the rail 11. Hence, the increased friction force hinders the user from moving the slider 12 along the rail 11 smoothly to cut the paper. Accordingly, it is laborious to use such cutting apparatus.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a labor-saving cutting apparatus to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.